dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beelzemon vs Iris Heart
Beelzemon from Digimon vs Iris Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Beelzemon was currently riding on his motorcycle in the middle of nowhere. He was getting annoyed because he couldn't find anyone to fight and that was getting on his nerves. "C'mon... HEY! CHUMPS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA AT?!" He screamed out in annoyance as he came to a stop at some mountains and got off as he walked forward. "I know there are some strong Digimon out here! Get out here and show yourselves!" He yells out. "Hello mister." He then heard something before looking down to see a little girl holding a doll wearing some kind of pajamas. "You gotta be kidding me..." He then mutters "It is not very polite to yell you know." She then says with an innocent smile which caused him to look disappointed. "...Listen kid, I don't give a crap whether I act polite or not... Is this really all you can give me?! Some little brat?!" He yelled out again. "My name is Plutia, and you're not being very nice screaming like that." She then says. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not being nice. Does it look like I care?" He then says pointing towards himself. "Beat it, runt. I don't got time to be dealing with children." He then starts to make his way to his motorcycle. "If you don't change your behavior mister, then you're gonna have a bad time." She then says with that innocent smile. "Oh, what? Are you gonna cry? Waaaaaah, I'm a little baby and you just made me sad... Then do it, ya brat!" He says getting more annoyed after doing gestures. "Alright then..." Plutia then began to glow as Beelzemon stopped in his tracks and turned to her transform. She turned into an older looking woman who looked like a dominatrix. "I guess I'll have to punish you, myself." She then whips her whip back as it formed into a sword. "As the Goddess of Planeptune." She then says with a sadistic smile. Beelzemon saw this and nodded his head a bit before looking turning around to face the dominatrix and crack a smile. "Finally..." He says as he reaches for his weapon. "I've looking for someone to beat the crap out of for some time." He then draws his large guns. HERE WE GOOO! With that, Beelzemon was the first to make a move as he blasted from his guns several times but Iris Heart dodged every one of them coming her way then flew at him at speeds. When in front of him she started slashing back and forth as he was dodging every one of her attacks. She almost hit him, but he managed to block and tried blasting her, but she managed to dodge it in time. This block and shooting sequence happened for a little bit and over time, Iris got the upper hand by kicking Beelzemon in the gut before her sword turned into a whip and she used it to grab ahold of him. "Pathetic." She then swung up and slammed him down onto the ground. He was pushed into the air from the shockwave and this allowed Iris to charge at him and ram him with her shoulder. Fighting Viper She went past slashing him. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then a shockwave erupted from the Digimon as he yelled out in pain. Even still, he flipped and landed on his feet. "So, we're gonna play it like that huh, doll?" He then reloaded Berenjena. "Oh, I have so many more ways of playing with you!" Iris Heart charged at him and attempted to slash him, but he moved so fast that he both dodged and went behind her. "Heh... Nice, try sweetheart." He then kicked her down into the ground. "Double Impact!" Then started rapidly firing at her as she was taking every shot and grunts were being heard from her. "Did ya think I was gonna go easy on ya?" He then stopped firing and charged at the CPU before grabbing her, colliding her head with his knee, punching her, then kicking her away. "How do ya like that?" He then aims his gun an fires two shots. Iris Heart twirled in the air and dodged the first bullet shot at her then cut the next one in half before going into the air. Beelzemon ran forward and jumped up at her and grabbed onto her before kneeing her then for her to grab him and headbutt him before- Drive Stab She then started slashing at him landing several blows before kicking him with the heel of her foot which sent him flying into his motorcycle creating dust that flew everywhere. She descended a bit to see if she was finished, only to see Beelzemon burst out of the dust with Behemoth which caused the goddess to act fast and quickly get out of the way before she got rammed by his cycle. "Ya'know, this is actually starting to get fun! Let's see how ya deal with this, toots!" He then begins firing as he was driving as she was dodging. "Oh, I am going to enjoy making use with your body!" Iris Heart then says sadistically as she charged at him still dodging his shots. She dodged/sliced most of the shots fired at her while taking few damage. Beelzemon kept firing until he ran out of bullets and groaned in annoyance. "Great." He then began to reload until Iris Heart caught up to him. She charged down and then collided with the ground as dust flew up into the air covering the area. Which brought the Digimon to backflip and land on his feet skitting on the ground. "*Sigh* Come on! I just waxed that and got this washed." He says dusting off his jacket. Before getting kneed in the face then getting hit the handle of the goddess' sword to the ground. Verbal Abuse "It's honestly amusing seeing you try so hard..." She says walking up to him. "Only to find yourself in pain. You pathetic punk!" She then stomped on his mask and started grinding her heel into his head. "You're nothing, but a fly under my heel. Now say my name!" She says grinding it further into him. "I can't hear you! I said... SAY! MY! NAME! WHAT IS MY NAME?! YOU PESENT!" She yelled at him. "*Grunt* Sorry doll. You might be my type, but I really don't think this relationship is gonna work out." Beelzemon then says before whistling and suddenly a new Behemoth in perfect condition materialized and rammed into Iris Heart knocking her back. "Heh, what? Did'ja think I was gonna go down that easy?" He says before getting up and standing next to his bike. "Now let's ge-... huh?" He was saying until he realized she was gone. His ankle was then caught in her sword whip, which the blades pierced into his leg causing him to yell out in agony. Then to be pulled back as he was dragged across the ground then stopped as he was grabbed by the jacket and brought into the air by Iris Heart as her face was now in his. "You are quite an interesting creature, I must say. Something about you reminds me so much of myself." She says with a sadistic smile. "Heh, ya think? If I wasn't trying to destroy you right now, I might just wanna data ya, toots." Beelzemon tells her with a smile of his own. "But, our fight ain't gonna be finished until one of us wins." He says holding Berenja up to her head as she laughed to himself. "If that's what has to be done... then I'll have fun breaking you." She then says before using her hand to swipe the gun away as he blasted and then- Drive Stab '-started slashing him landing several blows and was about to kick him, but only to have her foot caught in his hands. "What?"' "Sorry again, but..." He then used his tail to grab Iris Heart by the neck. "Unfortunately, I'm not the one losing here." He then pulled her close enough for him to knee her down and send her down into the ground as she was flipping and twisting while grunting. "Darkness..." Beelzemon then landed before jumping forward. "Claw!" Dark energy then surrounded his left hand. Iris Heart just recovered but the moment she did... "AGH!" She was stabbed through the heart as blood covered his hand. She looked at him in disbelief and agony as she was choking on her breaths. He then ripped his claw out of her chest causing blood to burst out as she stumbled back unable to bear the pain. "Sayanora, sweetheart!" He then had wings burst from his back, then his arm became a cannon. "Corona..." He then aimed at her as a magic circle formed in front of it. "Destroyer!" He then fires the blast at Iris Heart as it engulfed her before she started to designate in the blast. And when it was all over... nothing remained left of her. "Aww yeah!" Beelzemon then says in victory as his wings spread out. "Heh, guess you're not some little brat after all." He then says with a chuckle. Conclusion Victory goes to... BEELZEMON! Category:MacMar02 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs